mavhqfandomcom-20200215-history
Randin
SL name: Demonblade7 resident Characters name: Randin Nicknames: Ran or Din Race: Reploid Age/Design Age: Approximately 26-29 Eyes: Green Hair: Unknown, he keeps his helmet on quite a bit. Might be brown. Height: 6'11 ft. tall Weapons: Autocannon: Heavy rapid fire weapon that can double as a large blunt weapon if enemies get too close to him. Armor Color: Red and steel (Formerly orange and yellow with steel.) Faction: Maverick Hunters Status: Single Side jobs: Construction Worker Type: Impact/Energy Weaknesses: Electricity _____________________________________________________ Character description: Design Specs Military Grade Servos: Once used for construction, after joining and working with the Maverick Hunters, Randin had his servos upgraded to handle heavier objects with ease, allowing him to lift up and use heavy weapons with ease compared to some hunter units, as well as giving him more power with his fists and legs in melee combat when pulling out his autocannon isn't viable. They also support him in being able to move with his armor plating. Structure Scanner: The scanner system Randin uses allows him to identify structural integrity of said building, this can be used to detect weaknesses of fortresses and can perform demolition to a great effect, it can double as a map when traversing said building as it can gather data on the construction. Heavy Armor Plating: Built to be like sort of a compact tank, Randin aims to take a punishment as well as dishing it back out. ______________________________________________ Biography: Randin was once a basic construction worker, lending a helping hand in moving construction equipment and building materials to build structures that range from large buildings to small fortresses. Eventually, the shadows of the Maverick War began to loom where he was working, supporting in constructing a large bunker for civilians to run into for safety. As mavericks attacked, the guards that were protecting the structure under construction were able to handle the assault to a point, but as more mavericks appeared, the greater the gravity of the situation that arises in Randin's eyes, refusing to see his friends that work with him coming to harm, he takes matters into his own hands by using his construction grade strength for combat purposes, he finds a gun off a dead maverick he can use, scavenging weapons so the construction workers can defend themselves as the fight continues, as the mavericks persist on their assault, Randin lead the charge through ambushing unsuspecting mavericks and using brute force against bigger mavericks, eventually, he comes across a heavier weapon from a deceased maverick, he sees a guard get a gun shot out of his hands, thinking quick, he shouts at the guard before tossing his gun at him before replacing what he was using with a heavier gun, a large machine gun, fit for taking care of crowds of enemies. As the small scale war waged on, losses start to rise on the guard outfit and construction crew, as the situation grows desperate, Randin takes it up on himself to direct the remaining guards and crewmen deeper into the bunker for safety, there is enough room and cover to play guerrilla tactics against the mavericks, as the fighters lay in wait for the mavericks, Randin orders some of his crew to pick up construction beams and oil barrels to throw at the mavericks to hinder them so the guardians can fire at them, Randin went as far as to single handedly throw a large I-beam on top of a few mavericks, thanks to his servo systems. As the fighters kept fighting the mavericks back, maverick hunters began to appear behind the mavericks, attacking them mercilessly for their crimes they have committed on peaceful ground. As the dust settles and the mavericks lay dead, the damage on the structure and the guards and crewmen are taken into account as they search the building for anymore threats. After such a brutal assault, Randin wished to join the Maverick Hunters, not wanting to see another assault on a vital structure again. Ever since that day, Randin has been working aside the Maverick Hunters as a front line soldier and demolitions expert, improving himself as he rises up in the ranks, with servo and armor upgrades as he continues working with them. He has changed the color of his armor plating since then, striving to keep more maverick instigated incidents from happening as he still works on construction sites from time to time as a side job. _________________________________________________ Weaknesses: As armored as Randin is, electricity is still an issue against him, a bad shock can stun or paralyze him in one place long enough to be overwhelmed by numbers or in the target sites of a powerful weapon. Stronger shocks can set him up for more problematic situations or cause him to shut down to avoid dying, making him dangerously vulnerable to cheap shots or ran over by a tank or giant robot. Weapons Autocannon: Randin carries this gun on his back, this large energy weapon packs a mean punch and a rate of fire that would have some mavericks turning their heads. If shooting isn't an option when enemies get too close, the size and the construction of the weapon allows him to use it as a decent melee weapon, allowing him to possibly hit multiple smaller robots in one hit or to give a standard or large sized robot one heck of a wallop and have them fall on their metal rump, in some cases, the gun can be used as a small shield against some melee attacks, but strong energy based melee weapons would be an issue as they have the highest chance of damaging the gun. Brute Strength: Randin once used his strength to haul construction materials and other heavy objects some robots would have problems picking up on their own, now, enhanced for combat, he could shatter small robots with ease while medium to standard sized robots can be sent reeling from his blows or flying from a harsh kick to force his enemies to back off from him or stun them into place long enough to land another blow or punish them with his autocannon. _________________________________________________ Personality: Randin is a laid back reploid, even as a hunter, he doesn't mind hanging out with other reploids when he has the free time, but should his friends or allies come into harm's way, Randin will start defending them, how he fights varies on the severity of the situation, ranging from just needing to punch someone upside the head or shooting a maverick up with his autocannon if it's deemed safe to fire it, if it's just a plain scuffle between reploids, he'll try to settle it as peacefully as possible if needed. Sometimes, when he is alone, he can't help but wonder what else goes on in the world around him as the mavericks try claiming for territory for themselves, hoping said lands don't get assaulted by mavericks...wishful thinking, but he knows that the mavericks will reach such locations when they grow desperate.